1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a record medium, in particular, to those that allow a characteristic of data to be extracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of processing information in a predetermined manner and extracting a characteristic quantity that represents a characteristic of the data therefrom are well known. In these techniques, a characteristic quantity that represents a characteristic of a predetermined region of data that chronologically continuous may be extracted.
In a related art reference, during the execution of an information process that uses the result of a sound recognition process, a target executed for the sound recognition process is changed. The settings of the sound recognition environment of the sound recognition process are changed according to the target. Thereafter, the sound recognition process is executed for the changed target according to the changed settings (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-195834).